Her Secret
by Amber-Girl0330
Summary: This story is about a girl named Melina. She has a twin sister named Selena and they are demigods. They are best friends with the Krew because their parents knew each other. They never knew their father because he left them when they were born. They must keep their lives a secret and who knows what will happen if anyone found out.
1. Character Info

Characters:

.

.

.

Marina and Serena are my main OC's. They are twin sisters and demigods. Their eyes change color due to their emotions. Same with their hair. Serena has pastel purple and baby blue ombre. She had lavender eyes and can be really sassy. She has longed to be on the royal guards. She has always been a fighter and like I said, sassy. Marina has pastel pink and pastel blue ombre. She is also sassy and really sweet. She can sing really well and actually has powers. Her sister didn't get powers. She can control any power in the universe. She can sing really well but no one has ever heard her. She has a charm on her bracelet that allows her to turn into a mermaid when she is in a river, ocean, sea, lake, or lagoon. She is also secretly a Meif'wa.

.

.

.

Eye/hair Color code:

Angry: Eyes=red; hair=red and black ombre

Sad: Eyes=Dark blue; hair=Dark blue and light blue ombre

Depressed/Evil: eyes=black; hair= black and red ombre

Scared: eyes= purple; hair= purple and white ombre.

In love: eyes=pink; hair=light pink and red ombre.

Full Power: eyes=white; hair=white and blonde ombre


	2. Chapter 1

Melina's P.O.V

.

.

.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping. I groaned and sat up. I got out of bed and grabbed the outfit I laid out last night. It was a white cold-shoulder shirt that said, "I woke up like this," some navy blue jeans and some brown faux fur boots that had bows down the back. I put on some barely visible eyeshadow and some clear lip gloss. I undid my hair and let it fall down my back. It was the first day of freshman year and I was not going to look like a fool. "Millie! Get your butt up!" My sister shouted. I rolled my eyes and felt them turn red. My hair then changed to my red and black ombre. I went down the steps and glared at my sister. "Really? I told you to _not_ call me that!" I shouted. She held up her hands in defense while laughing. "Ok, ok," she said. My eyes and hair returned to normal and I rolled my eyes. She tossed her hair back. "So, you excited for today? It's our first day of freshman year after all," she said. I shrugged my shoulders and got myself some breakfast. My phone then chimed and I looked at it. It was from the group chat I had with my friends and Selena. It was from Draco.

.

.

.

 **D=Draco; M=Melina**

.

.

.

D: Hey Mel

.

.

.

M: Hey Draco

.

.

.

D: You excited?

.

.

.

M: Yeah, I'm so excited ?

.

.

.

D: I'm not really excited. I mean, it's just another school year

.

.

.

M: Finally! Someone who isn't overreacting over this!

.

.

.

D: ? Anyway, I'll see you at school

.

.

.

M: See you there!

.

.

.

I smiled and turned off my phone. Draco is like a brother to me. After I finished breakfast, I grabbed my stuff that I packed the night before and me and Selena walked to the school.

.

.

.

When we got to the school, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw the krew standing there. "Hey Mel, hey Lena **(I will sometimes call Selena Lena)** ," Gold said. "Hey," we said. We walked to the office to get our dorms. Draco was roomed with some guy named Evan, Rainbow and Lunar were roomed together, Funneh and Gold were roomed together, and me and Lena were roomed together. We walked off to our dorms.

.

.

.

When me and Lena got to our dorm, it was really big. "I dibs this side!" Lena called running to the white side of the room. I laughed while rolling my eyes at her behavior. I walked to my side of the room and began to unpack and decorate.

.

.

.

After I was done, my phone chimed. There was a text from Rainbow asking if we wanted to hang out at her and Lunar's dorm. "Lena!" I called. She was in the bathroom probably fixing her makeup. "Yeah?" She asked. "Rainbow just texted me asking if we wanna hang out at her and Lunar's dorm. Should I reply yes?" I asked. "Yeah! Tell her we will be there in a few minutes!" She shouted. "Ok!" I shouted. I texted back, "Sure, me and Lena will be there in a few minutes." After I hit send, a few seconds later, she said, "ok, see you in a few." I put my phone in my pocket and a couple of minutes later, Lena came out of the bathroom. We then left the dorm and walked to Rainbow and Lunar's dorm.

.

.

.

After we got there, we hung out and talked. And of course, Draco was there. But, I got this weird feeling. It made my heart beat faster just looking at him. What's going on? Eventually, we left and went back to our dorm.

.

.

.

When we got there, me and Lena decided to go to bed. I put on my pajamas and put my hair into a braided ponytail **(or, whatever it's called)**. I then got in bed and Lena did the same. "Goodnight Mel," Lena said as she turned off her light. "Night sis," I said as I turned off my light. But, I couldn't fall asleep. I thought about what happened today. It only happened when I was with Draco. It left me thinking. Do I like like him? I then fell asleep.


End file.
